Ed x Cordelia
by Princess25599
Summary: This is for the fans of the ship EdxCordelia from the youtuber: Edplus777 This takes place after the first episode of season 4


**This takes place at the end of season 4 episode 1 of Edplus' videos of Ed+ Adventures in Equestria.**

_**What if, the cape instead of dissappearing through the portal when Cordelia insults him, actually attacks her?**_

"Well so much for that then cape, because clearly your plan has backfired!" she said mockingly pointing her hoof at cape.

The cape growls, "YOU LITTLE PESKY TRAITOR!" he lunges for Cordelia and tackles her to the ground, using his gem to electrocute Cordelia.

"AHHH! Get off me! Please!" Cordelia screamed trying to move but the cape had her unable to move.

"Hey get off her!" Ed lunged at the cape, pushing him off Cordelia and sitting on top of the cape.

"Hey get off me!" the cape yelled struggling to get himself free from Ed.

"No way, I'm not gonna let you hurt her like you did before, you are a $%&amp;!" Ed yelled. Ed saw that Cordelia was unconscious and Perry was looking around worried, Ed then noticed a rope at the other side of the room. "Perry quick! Pass me that rope!" Perry immediately obeyed and handed Ed the rope.

Ed stood up and immediately tied the rope tight to the cape so he won't escape. "You think you can win like that? That electric shot I gave Cordelia could easily kill her!" Ed out of anger knocks the cape out.

Ed goes towards Cordelia and looks at her sweet face, he picks her up and puts her in the bed while he looks for someone to help him.

"Help! Somepony help! My friend is injured! Help!" A blue unicorn with pink mane and yellow bow happened to hear his cries and rushed over to him to see if she can help. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asks. "Oh thank Celestia! My friend got injured and her attacker is at my place being tied up, my friend is dying you need to help me!" Ed said grabbing her shoulders and looking into her eyes. "Oh sure! I will help you! Let me just get my other friend to help too!" she ran off and came back minutes later with a red earth pony and brown mane, he had an eyepatch on his left eye and he looked really concerned.

After Ed explained the whole story they formulated a plan,"Okay, Foxy Pirate you go to his house and take the cape to Zecora, I will help Ed with his friend." "Sure thing Blueberry Rose, let's go!" The new three friends rushed over to Ed's house, Foxy Pirate took the cape in his mouth with all of his strength and left the house. Blueberry Rose used her magic to telaport Cordelia outside the house. Very soon after, Ed had Cordelia in his back carrying her all the way to the hospital.

Once they reached the hospital, Blueberry cried for help, immediately doctors and nurses took Cordelia from Ed, put her in a stroller bed and wheeled her out. Ed tried to follow after but Blueberry and a nurse stopped him.

One hour later, the doctor heads towards Ed and Blueberry who were talking, Ed saw the doctor coming and he stood up walking towards the doctor and waiting for an answer.

"You came just at the right moment, we managed to save her, she is still weak but she said she wants to see you," the doctor said giving Ed a small smile.

Ed smiled big and ran towards Cordelia's room. There, he saw her lying in bed resting peacefully, her short brown mane made her beautiful face glow in the sunlight, Ed blushed at what he thought and sat on a chair next to Cordelia's bed, he gently placed his hoof on top of hers and she opened her beutiful brown eyes, she looked at him and smiled sweetly at him. "Hi Ed..." she said softly, Ed responded by hugging her softly and crying on her shoulder. Cordelia blushed at this and wrapped her hooves around Ed weekly. After a few minutes, they let go of each other and stared into the other's eyes. Cordelia was the first to break the silence, "Ed... the reason I followed you through the portal was not because I wanted to help my "'friend"' it's because I..." she trailed off looking at her side blushing heavingly. Ed confused, used his hoof and made her look at him, "Cordelia, whatever you wanna tell me just do it," Cordelia blushed and decided to SHOW him, not tell him, she then smashed her lips against Ed's giving a full and passionate kiss. Ed's eyes widened deep in surprise, but he relaxed and kissed her back closing his eyes and wrapping his hooves tighter around Cordelia. And from that moment on, all of their adventures were made together and they managed to return home.


End file.
